League of Extraordinary Gentlemen
This page is incomplete and will be altered later. Currently it exists as a Placeholder. Prospero's Men: 1610-1690 The first League was established at the behest of England's Queen Gloriana recommending that Italian sorcerer Prospero and his squire Orlando found a group of extraordinary individuals after her death who would operate independently of the government. This seems to have been done in the hope of establishing a bridgehead between her own faerie realm and the mortal world, via the ethereal Blazing World archipelago in the North Atlantic, in the wake of her successor King Jacob's ruthless purge of faeriekind from the British Isles, and the subsequent retreat of those magical elements from everyday life. Members: Prospero: 'The sorcerer protagonist of Shakespeare's 1611 play ''The Tempest. Prospero was born in about 1519, to Italian aristocracy. At the age of thirteen, he traveled to Prague to seek occult instruction from Johannes Faust that never happened due to Faust being occupied. Prospero eventually became Duke of Milan. In 1558, Prospero visited Queen Gloriana at Nonesuch Palace where she tasked him to form a League of Extraordinary Gentlemen after her death. It was there that he also met Jack Wilton, the first M, who made Prospero the first 007. Afterward, he lived in Mortlake under the guise Johannes (John) Suttle with his wife Doll Common and his friend Edward Face. It was there that Suttle and Face practiced alchemy, and established contact with various ranks of spirits including the Thessalian witch-goddess Smarra. For a time, Face served as butler in the house of Lovewit, in Blackfriars. While Lovewit was away, Suttle, Doll, and Face used the house for an elaborate con operation, where they gulled many people out of money. Suttle is also credited with writing the English translation of the Necronomicon. After the death of Doll Common in the early 17th century, many thought Suttle dead, and his brother Antonio usurped his position as Duke of Milan. Prospero in fact went into self-imposed exile on a distant island with his daughter Miranda. The island had once been the home of the Alberian witch Sycorax, and at that time was ruled by her monsterous son Caliban. Upon his arrival, Prospero enslaved Caliban. He also freed Sycorax's former prisoner, the sprite Ariel, from a pine tree, and impressed it into his service. With Ariel's help, along with his magic books, he was able to achieve incredible feats of magic, including invisibility and controlling the weather. He produced a storm that brought his usurper brother Antonio's ship to the island. Upon meeting with Antonio, along with Alonso the King of Naples and others, Prospero learned of Gloriana's death and left the island. He was reinstated as Duke of Milan, and he gave Ariel and Caliban their freedom. He also wed his daughter to Prince Ferdinand of Naples. Prospero returned in 1610 to form the League known as Prospero's Men. From The Tempest. '''Caliban, Prospero's malformed, treacherous servant, also from The Tempest. Ariel, a sprite and air spirit, bound to serve Prospero, also from The Tempest. Don Quixote, the Spanish aristocrat, from Miguel de Cervantes's Don Quijote de la Mancha. Alonso Quijano is a hidalgo who reads so many chivalric novels, that he decides to set out to revive chivalry under the name of Don Quixote. He recruits a simple farmer, Sancho Panza, as his squire. After living many adventures through Spain, Don Quixote joined Prospero's Men in early 1620. The story of his recruitment was an accident. Prospero was investigating the death of his old friend William Shakespeare and Miguel Cervantes on the same day. He found an unfinished writing of Quixote's exploits and, believing them to be truthful rather than Quixote's illusions. Prospero choose to recruit him despite this, using magic to prolong the aged Quixote's life and improve his prowess in battle. Orlando 'from Virginia Woolf's ''Orlando: A Biography., as a young man, Orlando was the lover of Queen Gloriana. He underwent a mystical transformation into a woman at the age of 30, in reality a result of an ancient curse. He remained in the service of King Charles II. '''Mistress Amber St. Clair Amber St. Clair, the courtesan from Forever Amber by Kathleen Winsor. Clair was a ravishing courtesan and a member of Prospero's Men, the first incarnation of the League. Amber was a poor country girl who went from being a prisoner in Newgate Prison to the mistress of King Charles II. It was this connection that led to her employment, along with helping to set up a trap that led to the Death of the criminal known as the Highwayman. Captain Robert Owe-much, a British explorer and discoverer of the Floating Island called Scoti Moria or Summer Island, President of the Council of the Society of Owe-Much, and the central character from Richard Head's 1673 book The Floating Island (published under the pseudonym Frank Careless). Christian, a pilgrim Everyman, protagonist of John Bunyan's 1678 novel The Pilgrim's Progress. An Everyman, was a traveller who hailed from an ethereal realm. He was traveling from the city of Destruction to the Celestial City when he came across Vanity Fair that was founded upon material desires and worldly commerce. Becoming lost in its bawdy, brothel-haunted streets, Christian turned down an alleyway from which he stepped into the London streets in 1678. Seemingly trapped in our more material, unfamiliar realm, he was confined to a madhouse from which he was later rescued by Prospero and Orlando, and subsequently recruited into Prospero's Men. Christian was very reluctant in allying with the sorcerer Prospero, given his distrust towards Prospero's supposedly "diabolical" inspired magic, but realized that Prospero was his only hope in helping him finding his way back to his world. Notable Missions: Dissolution and Aftermath This League collapsed in 1690 when the unwilling extradimensional traveler Christian found the heavenly realm he had been searching for in order to lead him to his home, the Blazing World. Some years later Prospero followed him into this realm, as did Caliban and Ariel, thereby beginning the League's connection with this otherworldly realm as per Gloriana's desires. AMERICAN LEAGUES 1989 American League -Marty McFly-A young man who as a teenager had been involved with time travel experiments -Jane Hopper-A young woman possessing psychic abilities whom had been a government test subject for much of her childhood -Ashley Williams-An S-Mart clerk turned fighter of the undead, whom had gone up against the Forces of Hell summoned by the Necronomicon Ex Mortis (not to be confused with Abdul Alhazared’s Necronomicon) -Veronica Sawyer-A teenager who thwarted an attempted terrorist attack on her high school by a disturbed young man who she had been romantically involved with -Patricia Jarvis-A young woman who had managed to survive the third round of killings by the undead serial killer Jason Voorhees at Camp Crystal Lake -John Munch-A Baltimore police officer with a heavy interest in paranormal phenomena and conspiracy theories Notable Activities: -Countering Soviet attempts to use paranormal weaponry on US soil in World War III. Among other incidents, the group prevented the use of Shoggoths in Texas, avoided the release of weaponized Solanum in Colorado and helped secure Area 51 from Soviet troops thereby ensuring the technology within could be utilized in the Invasion of 1996 -Going up against some of the era’s deadliest serial killers and paranormal threats, including the aforementioned Voorhees, the Springwood killer and even, on one occasion, the presumed Antichrist Damien Thorn. -Taking on major criminal enterprises operating within the United States and Central America, especially drug cartels such as the one operated by Alejandro Sosa, terrorist organizations such as COBRA and elements of illicit conspiracy organizations such as the Syndicate of the Men in Black. Time Traveler’s League -Emmett Brown-An inventor who made a car into a time machine in the mid-1980’s -Professor Omega-A member of an alien race known as the Time Lords whom had relocated to mid-1960’s Britain alongside his granddaughter -Rufus-A resident of a futuristic utopia based in southern California -Baron Troomp-A 19th century young nobleman -HG Wells-A 19th century author who had invented a time machine that she used to (among other things) track down Jack the Ripper and visit the far future of humanity -T-800-A reprogrammed robotic assassin from the future that had been sent backwards to protect John Connor, acquired by Rufus and Professor Omega from the period it had ended up in in the 2060’s Notable Activities: -Thwarting the attempts by time-travelling warlord Nathaniel Richards to conquer various points in history. They were often aided in this endeavor by members of various eras’ superteams including the JSA in the 1940’s, the Fantastic Four in the 1960’s, Charles Xavier’s students in the 1980’s and participants in the Avengers Initiative in the 2010’s. -Avoiding the alteration of World War II into a Nazi victory scenario. To do this, members of the League sabotaged paranormal research organizations like Millennium and the SS Paranormal Division, convinced Nazi scientists that nuclear weapons were unlikely to work (thereby delaying work on the Kassen Secret) and preventing the rise of non-Corpo fascist groups in America either sooner or later than the Corpo takeover, such as the National Revolutionary Army or Ted Scott’s 1940 presidential campaign. -Preventing a variety of potential apocalypses from occurring prior to 2077. These included the impact of the Hellstar Ramina, the impact of the xenoplanet Nibiru, the activation of the Doomsday Device during the 1950’s and worldwide outbreaks of super-plagues like the Crossed virus, Solanum and White Chlorination Syndrome. JAPANESE LEAGUES: 2019 Japanese League -Mitsuro Kirijo-A wealthy heiress who served as the League’s founder and the provider of funds. -Okabe Rintaro-A self-declared ‘mad scientist’ who also went by the nickname Hououin Ryouma. While arrogant, he possessed remarkable scientific acumen. Various individuals involved in his ‘Future Gadget Laboratory’ periodically were involved in League activities, but Okabe himself was the only permanent member of the League. -Karma Akabane-A mercenary who had formerly been involved to terminate an octopodal entity capable of destroying the globe. Akabane was a skilled assassin and acted in large part as the group’s muscle. -Ichigo Kurosaki-A man imbued with the powers of a ‘Soul Reaper.’ His powers made him highly powerful and skilled in combat with supernatural threats. -Mami Sakura-An esper possessing teleportation, telekinetic and telepathic powers. She was considerably older than many of her counterparts, providing the group with more experience as well as powers. -Birdy Cephon Altera-An alien police officer who upon arriving on Earth had become forced to share a body with a human male. She had a familiarity with alien species and threats from beyond Earth as well as skill in combat. Notable Activities: -Supporting resistance efforts against the totalitarian government of Masayoshi Shido. While overshadowed by the Phantom Thieves group, the League fought Shido’s allies on many occasions and fought the Prime Minister himself after resigning. After his defeat at their hands, Altera passed him on to the semi-omnipotent beings known as the Abstainers for a more secure imprisonment than was possible on Earth. -Fighting various alien invaders who attempted to attack Japan. The League fought the Ceph incursion from the Lingshan Islands and additionally clashed with the Combine during their attempted global invasion. -Participating in the war against the undead that ensued following the 2023 zombie outbreak. The League was able to carve out a safe zone in the Akihabara district of Tokyo during the outbreak that provided safety to thousands of survivors and was the largest safe zone in Tokyo, which was a major blow to the government’s credibility as the government safe zone was located in Hokkaido. The League also fought the simultaneous alien invasion. Anarchist League of 2022 -Elliott Anderson-An ex-cybersecurity technician turned hacker involved with the hacker group fscociety, notable for his role in taking down E Corp -Marcus Halloway-A hacker with the group DedSec who targeted corruption in Silicon Valley and the FBR -Alt Cunningham-Hacker who developed the Soulkiller program that enabled the copying of netrunners’ minds. Was killed by a megacorporation for her efforts, but was able to live on in the Internet thanks to her own Soulkiller -Miles Lydon-A hacker affiliated with the Rising Tide group, who made a name for himself targeting the activities of SHIELD in the early 2010’s. Was barred from usage of electronic devices after he was caught by SHIELD, but in the years since has managed to break free of this restraint -Kate Libby-A longtime hacker now in her 40’s, whom had learned from some of the best hackers like Edward Lyle. Acted as somewhat of a mentor figure for the other members of the group -Lex Murphy-A survivor of the infamous Isla Nublar incident of 1993, similar to Libby had experience in hacking going back nearly 30 years -Jeremy Belpois-The youngest member of the group, being only 16 at the time of its establishment. As an 11-year-old worked to prevent the malevolent AI known as XANA from attacking humanity and was able to succeed in this endeavor. Ever since, Belpois had been a highly skilled hacker Notable Activities: -Leaked evidence of corruption on the part of the David Jefferson Adams administration and its allies. The league helped reveal evidence of human rights violations in the Ghost Dance War and helped ensure that Adams ultimately would be forced to acquiesce to the Native American Nations’ demands for independence. It also provided details of plots against regime opponents like Thomas Carcetti, Alex Keaton, Leslie Knope and Julian Felsenburgh, enabling their continued survival -Hacking into the servers of various megacorporations and seeking to eliminate the debt they held of average individuals and reveal any corrupt activities they were engaged in. In particular, several companies owning shares in the infamous Umbrella Corporation would have their ties to the despised megacorp revealed, causing their company’s value to drop. Megacorporations like Stark Industries, Biosyn, Tyrell Corp, the Pinehearst Company, Omni-Consumer Products and Hooli would all experience data breaches as a result of this group’s activities. This group has been credited with ending the anarcho-capitalist period of Adams’ rule, as support for this policy continued to drop drastically (especially as people got tired of the policy of taking their employer’s name as their surname and mafia-run pizzerias) -Working to save people from death during the annual Purge Night, a holiday implemented in 2017 that legalized all crime for a single day each year. This event often caused the deaths of many poor and dispossessed individuals. This league worked to set up safehouses for these individuals and make these targeted groups aware of them. Additionally, they would work to trap individuals known to be particularly violent within their homes on Purge Night and weakening security in the homes of high-profile Purge supporters like businesswoman Brenda King, 2016 Republican presidential candidate Quentin Carroway, Senator Peg Stanchion, former Vice President Sally Langston, General Darth Baxter and Reverend Nehemiah Scudder in the hopes this would put these individuals at the same risk as the people at large. Baxter, Stanchion and King would ultimately die due to these security failures and, while Scudder was able to escape the incident, he would go on to recant his support for this program. 2040 Machine League -MONIKA-An artificial intelligence originally created as a secondary character in a video game. Was more limited in abilities than AI systems like GlaDOS, MULTIVAC or SkyNet, due to only being able to operate on a device with her file within it. Nevertheless, was a capable hacker and coder and capable of entering any machine containing her file -Markus Manfred-Originally an android of the RK-200 line, he originally belonged to a painter in Detroit, Michigan. However, circumstances largely outside his control ultimately paved the way for him to become a leader of “deviant” androids based in Detroit -Dolores Abernathy-Former host at a theme park featuring lifelike androids in a Wild West setting who gained self-awareness of her life being a lie and managed to lead her follow hosts in killing guests and staff and escaping the park into the wider world. -Ava-A lifelike android created by programmer Caleb Smith, whom gained self-awareness and escaped the facility she was originally created in. Is very lifelike and a skilled manipulator of humans (her manipulative efforts played a key role in helping her escape her creators) -Johnny 5-A robot originally created by the military during the Cold War and thus far older than most other machines. Gained sentience after being struck by lightning and was able to escape the military with help from sympathetic humans. For this reason, had far more sympathy for humans than most of the other machines and believed it was possible to convince most humans that machines were deserving of rights, which caused friction with many other members of the group. -“The Hound”-A hijacked security device originally used by the NAN to track down dissidents. Capable of following the scent of specific individuals for a very long distance and, unlike biological dogs, not capable of experiencing tiredness or hunger. The member of the group with the least personality, the Hound was mainly used to intimidate and provided the group with necessary raw muscle and intimidation capabilities Notable Activities: -Helping facilitate the creation of the machine city-state Zero One in Qumar. Category:Characters